Conundrums
by patemalah21
Summary: Molly discovers a hidden side to Sherlock. This story is a Happy Birthday fic to the wonderful Thedragonaunt


_This very strange story is the result of too much partying in Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen Forum. Happiest of Late Birthday wishes to the fantastic Thedragonaunt, fondly referred to as TDA. If you haven't read her works, be sure to check them out. You won't be disappointed. I am in awe of her Sherlock/Molly stories._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Conundrums **

"Molly."

The voice was deep and seductive. She ignored it.

"Molly, Come here."

Molly trembled but continued loading various scalpels and tools into the autoclave as if her life depended on it.

"Molly, Turn around." His voice held a pleading tone.

"No." she said, but the force of her feelings did not transfer to her voice.

"I need you." His desire was clear.

Molly shuddered.

"I know you want me."

His voice was a siren call. His confident deep baritone vibrated her heartstrings and left her breathless. Light help her, she did want him, she had always wanted him. She had wanted him to the point that she couldn't think straight. Right now she couldn't think at all.

She heard soft footsteps and felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"You left without a word to me."

Molly could hear the pout in his velvety voice.

"I…I had to be into work early, and you were still asleep. I didn't want to disturb you. I…I needed to think." She faltered weakly, still remaining with her back to him.

His hands grasped her shoulders gently and Molly felt her body turning about to face him. She kept her face down and stared into his familiar purple shirt.

"Look at me Molly." For the first time, she noted a hint of desperation in his voice. She looked up.

To her surprise, he looked no different. He was the same Sherlock Holmes she had always known staring back. No one would ever suspect the secret she had discovered last night. Molly watched as he shifted into full deducing mode.

"You enjoyed last night," he said with some satisfaction.

Molly turned brick red. "Yes!" She squeaked. "**But . . ."**

Sherlock frowned slightly. "You have reservations about our compatibility?"

"You lied to me!" Molly accused. "You should have told me the truth before…well, before things went as far as they did!"

"I may have omitted a few essential facts," Sherlock agreed, "but I did remind you that you count. Something I might add, that for my kind, is close to admitting undying love. I have always trusted you Molly. Has my trust been misplaced?. I haven't changed. I am who I am. Would you have stayed the night if you had known the rest before hand?"

"Yes, no. Oh, I don't know, maybe not." Molly said. "But you didn't give me the option, did you?"

"Does it really matter? You love me. I want you, you want me, isn't that all that needs to be acknowledged?" Sherlock ran his strong fingers up and down the arms of her lab coat. Remarkably, Molly could feel the heat from his caress through the layers of fabric. His body temperature was several degrees higher than usual. His musky pheromones invaded her nostrils and caused her insides to do backflips and pirouettes. She felt her traitorous body leaning into his.

"But you are not human," Molly whispered.

"No," he agreed.

"Is this some kind of alien invasion?" She asked seriously as she stared into his eyes. The color shifting qualities in them took on a whole new meaning.

Sherlock snorted. "Yes, but it happened a long time ago. You have nothing to fear. We have lived among you for thousands of years."

"Oh." Molly paused then asked. "Why did you invade?"

Sherlock sighed. "It wasn't much of an invasion; it was more like immigration. Do you really want to have this conversation _now _Molly? There are other things much more interesting that we could be doing." He gave her a heavy lidded look that left no doubt in her mind what he was thinking of.

"Why did your people immigrate then?" Molly persisted.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh, the usual, my home world was dying, disease wiped out the female population, a strong desire to seek out new worlds, to explore new civilizations, you get the idea."

"Enough with the explanations, come back to Baker Street with me. There is a little matter I neglected to do last night that is essential to the future of our relationship."

Molly frowned. It was so hard to think straight with him staring down at her like that. What was he talking about now?

"For this to work properly, I need to meld with your mind, share your memories as you share mine. From what I've heard it doesn't hurt and can be quite . . . invigorating."

Molly stared into his intense stare and trembled from head to toe. "You want to invade my mind?" she asked in horror.

"You will be inside my mind as well, there can be no secrets between bonded. It's not as bad as it sounds." He made a odd quirk of his lips.

Molly felt like a deer in the headlights of a car.

"Molly, Molly, You know you want this as much as I do." He gently cupped her face with his long slender hands. "It's a little late to pretend to be shy don't you think?" He brushed his full lips against her forehead.

"We need to talk," she managed to murmur.

Sherlock frowned. "What is there to talk about? You're an adult. I'm an adult." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what I mean! And while we're at it, why the sudden change in attitude? You never wanted to even touch me, now you want continuous sex?" Molly asked.

For the first time Sherlock looked uncomfortable.

"Well, my species matures a little later than yours, and meditation has always been helpful. It has not been a problem until recently. We are perfectly capable of sex at any time, but unfortunately our bodies still respond to our Soonian cyles every seven years. When that happens, we must mate or die."

"Wait a minute." Molly said. "You are physically enhanced, you can mind meld, and you go into rut every seven years? What are you, some kind of Vulcan?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Vulcan is one of the six planets my kind emigrated to, so in a way you could say I am like a Vulcan in many ways. Thank god I have been spared the ears! That result is limited to those who blended with the Vulcan indigenous population."

"Wait, are you saying everything in Star Trek is true?"

"Good Lord, No!" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine what it would be like if all the ridiculous aliens that populate the Star Trek universe were real? Please!"

"You're real."

"That is true. A few basic concepts from the original television show were, to some extent, true. Mister Rodenberry was one of us. Which brings us nicely back to my little problem. Meld with me Molly and be my love. You saved my life once before. Will you save me again? I need you."

Molly looked into his glowing eyes and knew she was lost. She didn't care that he was an obnoxious git most of the time. She didn't care that he wasn't strictly human. She loved him.

"Okay." She whispered. "But, I can't just leave work."

"I've already spoken to Stamford. There will be no problem. You have the next two weeks off. Stamford understands, he's one of us also."

"You have already arranged for me to be off work? You are being very bossy," Molly said.

"I like to be the dominant one," Sherlock smirked. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I guess not." Molly looked up at Sherlock and realized she wasn't completely coherent at the moment. He was so sexy and hot, and he smelled like. . .well, he smelled wonderful, that's what.

"Wait a minute. You said two weeks?" Molly squeaked faintly.

"Relax, You're really going to enjoy this," he said as he smiled and stepped closer until they were touching from head to toe. He wrapped his Belstaff Portable Transport about them. There was a chirping sound and Molly and Sherlock dissolved into a shimmering spiral of sparks and color.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N – I just wanted to let you know that I have started a Tumblr account. It's under Patemalah21 called Pat's Blog. It is dedicated to Sherlock/Cumberbatch items and I am trying to limit it to my own and Doctor Napalm's (my husband) creations with the judicious rebloggings of a few really good items from others. Check it out if you have the time. _


End file.
